


Alpha's Heart

by Blue_Night, Janie94



Series: When Passion Colors Everything [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jakub, Alpha!Robert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Thiago, alpha!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Three months have passed since Robert and Jakub have parted ways, leaving them brokenhearted. Robert is still struggling to move on with his life, not comfortable with the thought of being with somebody else but when he realizes that Thomas truly loves him, he makes a decision that is going to have consequences...





	Alpha's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Beginning with this part this series is going to be a co-production, Janie94 will be writing the first draft and Blue_Night will do the Beta and editing.  
> We are both very exited to write the journey of these three Alphas together and get to share it with you.
> 
> This part is a re-posting of Janie94's original version with a few changes of the setting made to better fit the characters and their relationships.

 

**Alpha’s Heart**

 

 

The next three months feel like an entire lifetime for Robert. He is only functioning like a machine, his days becoming a routine to him. It is only Thomas who keeps him from falling apart completely, and even though Robert's initial reason to stay in Thomas’s house was because the younger man asked him to, he has come to enjoy the other Alpha’s company a lot. The nightmares have returned and every single night Robert awakes to his own screaming, finding Thomas’ arms around him as he tries to rock Robert soothingly.

But he has become used to it. A part of him hates it how dependent he has become on the other Alpha, that Thomas sees him so weak and helpless. But Robert ignores these feelings because Thomas is an Alpha through and through, it is in his nature to be protective of somebody whom he cares about.

Whom he loves.

And so Robert doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to turn Thomas away simply because he is a proud and dominant Alpha himself. That has already destroyed his future with Jakub, he won't let it come to this again.

And after the first few nights it became easier to let himself be comforted by Thomas' embrace and to be so vulnerable around him. Robert is aware that this change in him must be showing outside Thomas' house as well - because his teammates are shooting him worried glances and several of them have come to him and asked if he was okay.

They know that he is living with Thomas for an undefined amount of time, but they don't know the reason for it. They only know that Jakub's and Robert's last encounter was a disaster, nothing more. Those who knew about Thomas' feelings for Robert must have thought their two teammates had some kind of relationship going on, but when months have passed and there is still no sign of that, they seem to drop the thought.

Robert has never realized how much he is asking from Thomas. That it must be so hard for the younger man to live in the same house with the man he loves and not be able to touch him besides the times he has to comfort him in the nights. That it must be so hurtful to Thomas that Robert has the faint scent of his house on him, but not Thomas's scent. No claim at all. Robert only begins to understand how much he is asking from the other Alpha when three months later, Thiago goes into an early heat during training.

The Spaniard has been feeling unwell the entire morning and he has just finished changing and packing his stuff to leave again when the first heatwave comes out of the blue, his scent becoming too sweet to take.

Robert has not even truly realized what’s happening when chaos breaks out among his teammates already, the Alphas eyeing the suffering Omega with unhidden lust but trying to reign themselves in for the sake of him.

Robert feels strangely unaffected - at least physically. He doesn’t feel the urge to jump Thiago like he is supposed to do as an Alpha around an Omega in heat, but he has the urge to drag Thiago away from the danger and into safety. Perhaps he is feeling so protective of the Omega because a part of him thinks he has the right to after having taken Thiago once.

He doesn’t ponder to think about it too closely when he sees Manuel taking a few steps towards Thiago, instead he quickly heads for the younger man and starts pulling him out of the locker room, several hungry gazes following them. They don’t get very far though.

There is a low growl and Robert is not completely surprised to find Manuel charging at him, clearly mistaking Robert's intentions. The younger Alpha barely manages to push Thiago out of the way before the goalkeeper has tackled him to the ground, eyes blazing red from the rut that Thiago's heat seems to have triggered.

Robert fights back, his mind not foggy with lust proving a great advantage that helps him to throw Manuel off and hold him down. His instincts are urging him to subdue Manuel, but Thiago’s whimper reminds him that he needs to get the Omega out of here before the others will lose their self-control as well.

He gets off Manuel and once again he drags Thiago with him, only that this time the Omega is very much willing to go with him. As soon as they are in the hallway, the smaller man pushes Robert against the wall with surprising strength, his smell so sweet now that it makes Robert feel nauseous.

“Please, Alpha!” Thiago begs in a pleading voice and his shaking hands tear at Robert’s shirt demandingly.

“Wait,” Robert says even though he knows the Omega won’t listen to him anyway. A part of him wants to help Thiago through this, he doesn’t want to see him suffering after all. But he is still sane enough to see the Alpha standing several feet behind them and eyeing them with a mix of fury and jealousy.

But not because Thiago has chosen him but because Robert has seemingly chosen Thiago.

Robert meets Thomas’ eyes for a long moment, barely aware that Thiago has managed to tear his shirt in two. The only thing he is aware of is the hurt radiating from the other Alpha and the flicker of red in his eyes, barely noticeable but still very much there.

It confirms what Robert has known all along.

That Thomas’s feelings for him go deeper than just attraction or confusion at living with Robert for so long.

The fact that he is standing here and only has eyes for Robert despite an unmated Omega in heat standing right next to him is proof of that. And Robert could never hurt Thomas like that, not after all the things the younger Alpha has done for him.

A strange sense of calmness is filling Robert and he gently but still firmly pushes the needy Omega away from him. “Thiago, I’m sorry, but I can’t help you.”

“Why?” the Omega asks in a hurt voice that does more to Robert than the supposedly tempting sweet scent ever could.

Robert pointedly looks over Thiago’s shoulder and when the Omega eventually turns in his arms, his eyes widen in realization. He eyes Robert again, this time not with desire, but in understanding. “Because you’re his?”

Robert flinches at the question, the protest already on his tongue when the image of another Alpha flashes before his mind, blond hair and blue eyes looking up at him with desire as he pushes into Robert and makes him his.

But that is in the past now. Once again Robert is reminded of the bitter truth: That he has no mating bite which would proof that he belongs to Jakub. He has nothing except the knowledge in his heart that he has willingly submitted to another Alpha - that he even confessed his deep love to him and begged him to make him his – and that it still wasn’t enough, not for the one his heart yearns for.

His dominant nature was what destroyed any chance of Jakub wanting to be with him forever. The fact that Robert is not an Omega.

But he is given a second chance with Thomas. And this time he will make it right, he will show the younger man that he can be just as submissive as an Omega. That he can shove his dominance aside and make a relationship between them work.

Once again he looks at Thomas who seems to be even more wary of the answer than Thiago himself. And Robert understands why. He has never given the younger man any reason to believe that he wants more than comfort from him. But there is no way that he is going to let Thomas down.

“You’re right,” Robert says to Thiago without averting his gaze from Thomas, somehow yet surprised about the words coming out of his mouth that firmly. “I am his.”

Those three little words completely change the atmosphere in the room.

Thiago stumbles back when he realizes that he has accidentally insulted Thomas by his actions while the latter looks almost shocked, disbelief momentarily drowning out that red sparkle in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Thiago whispers to both Alphas, but neither of them is able to focus on him. With great effort Robert tears his gaze away from Thomas to give the Omega an insistent look. “You like Manu a lot, I know that. And judging by his reaction today, he would be very willing to help you through your heat. Take him home with you, Thiago. Let him take care of you.”

He doesn’t make it sound like a command, but he hopes Thiago will take the suggestion. The Omega nods before stumbling back to the locker room, leaving the two Alphas alone.

“Did you mean it?” Thomas asks in a low voice. “Or did you just say that to get rid of Thiago?”

“Every Alpha would be willing to help a desirable Omega like Thiago through his heat. Including myself.” Thomas’s expression darkens at his words, but before he can say something, Robert steps forward and cups the younger Alpha’s face.

“But I can’t help him. I can’t because I already belong to you. I probably did since the first time I allowed you to rock me back to sleep.”

Robert hasn’t realized that this is the truth until this very moment. He may not have Thomas’s mark and he may have never claimed Robert. But in a way they have already shared more intimacy than simple sex could ever be. The dark-haired Alpha pushes the unbidden memory of another pair of blue eyes and blond hands to the side that seem to look at him hurt and reproachfully, ignoring the tiny voice whispering in his mind that he already belonged to Jakub long before Thomas entered the scene. 'You didn't want me, Jakub, my heart wasn't enough for you,' he thinks desperately, 'why do I seem unable to forget you?'

It is the last coherent thought he is capable of before there are suddenly lips on his, and he once again finds himself pushed back against the wall. This time though it is not an Omega in heat but a possessive Alpha and Robert instinctively feels the urge to fight for dominance.

With all his willpower he squishes it down, fearing that he would mess up everything the same way as he did the last time. Instead, he lets Thomas take charge of their kiss while his hands grab the other Alpha’s shoulders for support and pull his body closer.

Thomas groans and he breaks the kiss but only to mouth along Robert’s jaw. “You’re mine, Lewy.” His voice is heated but still insecure as though he can barely believe it.

Robert ignores the sting in his chest when he replies, “Yes, I’m yours.” He swallows around the lump in his throat when the words immediately make him think of Jakub again. “If you want me, that is.”

“What makes you think I wouldn’t want you?” Thomas retorts and he sounds offended.

“I have let another Alpha claim me,” Robert responds, and he feels Thomas tensing up at the reminder. “Thrice. And there is no way I could blame instincts or natural attraction for it like I could if we had been Alpha and Omega.” He hopes his next words won’t ruin everything, but he needs to be honest with Thomas, otherwise they would be doomed right from the start.

“I truly loved Kuba with all my heart, Thomas. I still do, and I don't think that I will ever stop loving him. I really wished I could, but...” Robert's voice trails off, but he meets the younger Alpha's gaze with sincerity and calmness. “Do you think you can live with that?”

For a very long moment Thomas just looks at him, then he raises his hand and lays his palm over Robert’s heart, another thing that feels strangely intimate.  
“I know that you love Kuba, Robert. The question is not if I can live with that, but if you have still room left in your heart for me.”

It is this admission more than anything else that undoes Robert. His breath catches in his throat and he feels relief and gratitude washing over him like a cleansing flood. That Thomas is still able to accept him even though he knows that Robert has feelings for another.

“Thank you,” he whispers before tilting his head to the side and sealing Thomas’s lips with his own. This kiss is gentler than their first, both of them getting familiar with the other one while they are exploring each other’s mouth with their tongues.

With visible difficulty Thomas breaks away first, his body trembling with the effort to reign in his desire. “I don’t want to force you to do something that you might regret later.”

Robert tries to smile reassuringly, even though a part of him is indeed afraid of what they are about to do. “I had three months to come to terms with reality. Kuba won’t come back to me, no matter how long I will wait for him. It’s time for me to finally start looking ahead instead of back. And even though it seems impossible now, I will try to do that.”

Thomas stares down at his own hand that is still placed over Robert’s heart as though he wonders whether or not it has the right to be there. “I know that you will always love Kuba. I don’t like it though I understand. But perhaps you will learn to love me just as much someday.”

“I will try,” Robert promises and a second later Thomas has raised his hand from his chest to his neck and is kissing him again, this time with almost desperate urgency.

The sound of their teammates in the not too far distance brings them back into the here and now and Robert puts his arm around Thomas and tries to steer into the direction of the exit. “We need to leave, Thomas. Before we will be too gone to think reasonable.”

Thomas grumbles low under his breath, but he follows Robert’s guidance. They manage to stumble outside, and after he has found himself pressed against the door of Thomas’s car with the younger man’s knee between his legs, Robert decides that they won’t make it back to the house if he allows Thomas to drive. It takes him a lot of effort to push him into the direction of his own car without the two of them ending up on the ground between two vehicles.

“I don't want my first time with you to happen in public, Thomas, not again. I've had enough of this,” Robert growls as threateningly as he can manage, hoping that Thomas won’t mind his strict tone. The younger Alpha looks as if he wants to protest, but in the end he settles for rubbing his face against Robert’s throat.

Somehow Robert manages to get them back to their house without causing an accident which has become a rather hard task when Thomas starts to suck little bruises against his neck. Robert maneuverers them into the hallway, but that’s just about how far they get before Thomas has lifted him up by his thighs and is pressing him firmly against the wall.

Robert can feel Thomas’s arousal through the denim of their jeans and by now he is achingly hard as well, but he still feels fear. He hasn’t forgotten the excruciating pain from the last – and only – time that he got knotted. He was willing to take the pain back then because it was Jakub, and Robert wanted to be claimed by him in every possible way more than he had ever wanted anything. But with Thomas that step still feels too soon.

For a brief moment he thinks about saying his worries out loud, but Thomas has been unbelievably patient and understanding for so long now. It’s time for Robert to finally make it up to him. And if there is anyone who has proven that he deserves this level of trust then it is Thomas.

Robert knows that Thomas deserves more than he can give him, that he deserves to get his unquestioning love and all of his heart instead of only a part of it, but this is all he can give him at the moment, as much as Robert wished it would be otherwise.

Maybe, it will be all Thomas will ever get from him, as sad as this truth might be, but it is something both of them have to be aware of.

“Bed,” he gasps out to distract himself from his confusion, just to freeze in place when he realizes what he has just said and what he is about to do. Jakub has never taken him in a bed, they only did it under the shower and in the locker room, and it feels as though Robert would betray him and the love he still feels for him if he let Thomas take him in a bed right during their first time together. Jakub will probably never know, but the dark-haired Alpha can't help but feel that he owes Kuba at least that.

Thomas proves once more to him how wonderful and extraordinary he is, because he simply nods his head. “It would be too much, I think,” he says, silencing Robert with his finger when he tries to speak. “No, it's okay, Robert,, I really understand. What about my couch? It is pretty comfortable and large enough,” he murmurs against Robert's lips, lifting him up to carry his prey in the direction of their living room, and Robert stops wondering how Thomas manages to find his way with his tongue buried that deep in Robert's mouth, because their passionate kiss is all he wants to focus on now.

As soon as the door has fallen shut behind them, they get rid of their clothes in record time though Robert has no idea which items of clothing have managed to survive in the end.

The next thing that he becomes aware of, is his back hitting the cozy cushions draped over Thomas' huge sofa and a naked Thomas above him, eyes dark with desire. “Lewy, please let me take you!”

It is more asking for permission than actual begging. Robert’s heart is beating fast in anticipation as well as fear when he slowly opens his legs in a silent invitation.

Thomas’ eyes are raking hungrily over his form and Robert feels so vulnerable like this, being complete at the mercy of another Alpha. He desperately wants to take charge of the situation and force Thomas into the submission, but he keeps still because he won’t let his dominance get in the way of another relationship.

“Take me, Alpha!” he says instead.

Thomas growls approvingly, his hands running up the insides of Robert’s thighs. Just when he has reached the cleft where they both know slick would be pooling by now if Robert was an Omega, he stills. “You’re not an Omega, Robert.”

It doesn’t sound accusatory, but the words hit Robert like a hammer, feeling like an echo of Jakub’s words. He lets out an almost panicked whimper, spreading his legs wider and pulling Thomas down towards him, slotting their mouths together for a sloppy kiss while he pushes his hips up against Thomas.

Thomas is so taken aback that all he manages is a muffled yelp before Robert reverses their positions, one of his hands closing around the base of Thomas's rock hard shaft before he lowers himself down on it, the pain shooting through him accompanied by relief.

“Fuck, Robert,” Thomas shouts aroused, his fingernails digging into the flesh of Robert's hips to steady him. “Why did you do that? You can barely take me like this.”

“I wanted to feel you inside of me,” Robert admits. “It doesn't matter if I'm an Omega or not.”

Thomas gives him a strange look. “Robert, just because you're not an Omega doesn't mean I wouldn't have claimed you this way. The reason I stopped wasn't because I suddenly had second thoughts about us. I stopped because I wanted to prepare you and make this easier and most of all pleasurable for you.”

Robert stares down at him, feeling completely stupid all of a sudden. This thought has never occurred to him. Thomas smiles before gently turning them around again, making Robert groan as the new position makes Thomas' cock slide deeper into his too tight channel.

“Look, I still don't know everything that happened between you and Kuba. But I guess that your insecurity with your own nature and your fear of me leaving you is a result from your break-up with him. But let me tell you this. I have lived in the same house with you for three months now. I'm very much aware of what you are, Robert. If I wanted an Omega rather than you, then I would have never let it come to this.” He leans forward and places a soft kiss to Robert's nose before he starts to move.

Robert bites his lips to keep quiet at the throbbing pain and tries to relax. After a while the pain starts to fade because of Thomas's shallow thrusts opening him up more and more. It makes way to pleasure and just when Robert is able to allow Thomas to take the reins and closes his eyes, he feels Thomas slamming harder into him, each of his next thrusts going deeper.

And then he shifts his angle slightly and his next thrust hits Robert's prostate. The older Alpha lets out a loud gasp and he arches up at the burst of pleasure. With Thomas's next push into his body, a hand wraps around his cock and Thomas begins to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Being on the receiving end on both sides while lust is drowning out all rational thought makes it only harder to let Thomas dominate him and Robert leans up and drags his teeth along Thomas's collarbone to distract himself.

It only seems to add to Thomas's arousal because he lets out an approving growl and pushes into Robert with more force.

“I'm close,” Thomas whispers and without meaning to Robert tenses up at what he knows is about to come. What makes him cry out in pain is not the knot filling him, but Thomas yanking his cock out of Robert's body right before his knot swells at the base of his cock and his climax washes over him, streaks of white covering the older one's stomach.

Robert stares up at him uncomprehending, too confused to feel hurt yet. “Thomas?”

The younger Alpha doesn't respond right away, instead he stretches out along Robert and his hand wraps around Robert's half-hard cock. “You weren't ready for me knotting you yet. I could feel your fear.”

Robert wants to argue, but Thomas's hand tightening around his cock distracts him. His eyes close and he moans loudly before he feels the next wave of Thomas release on his body.

“Will you knot me one day?” he asks while he grabs blindly for one of the cushions, squeezing it tightly to keep himself from taking Thomas the same way he has just been taken.

“Soon,” Thomas promises with a smile audible in his voice. “And if you want me to, then I will mate you one day.”

His words send Robert over the edge and he comes with a strangled sob, his vision turning white at the image of another Alpha flashing up in his mind again. When he comes down from his high, he replies, “I want that. For us to become mates.”

It is not a lie. But it is not the entire truth either.

He turns to the side and buries his head against Thomas's chest to hide his tears even though he knows the younger one can still feel them. He feels Thomas' arms coming around him to pull him closer and Robert wonders if this is how an Omega feels in the arms of his mate.

Protected and loved.

Robert loves to be held this way. Then why can't he stop crying?

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this part, we would love to get feedback from you, be it comments or kudos.


End file.
